Less Than Three
by Akang Poksi
Summary: Mort menemukan radar Luv-U-Lator yang pernah Kowalski buang pada saat itu. Dan Marlene berharap ingin cepat-cepat memiliki kekasih. Kini, radar itu akan membuktikan siapa pria idaman Marlene sebenarnya.


_Aku ingin memiliki seorang pacar_

_Pacar yang satu spesies denganku_

_Memiliki wajah yang tampan_

_Berperilaku baik_

_Berpenampilan keren_

_Ahli bermain gitar spanyol_

_Dapat dipercaya_

_Dan selalu setia padaku_

_Itulah pria idamanku_

* * *

><p><strong>Less Than Three<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Good News**

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter dari Penguins of Madagascar bukan milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.**

**Warning: Sebuah fic multichapter dengan karakter utamanya Marlene, bergenre Romance & Friendship, rated T, OOC, typos, dll.**

* * *

><p><em>- Habitat lemur -<em>

"Maurice, buatkan aku segelas _smoothie_." Terdengar sang raja lemur sedang menyuruh salah seorang pengikutnya.

"Mau rasa apa, Yang Mulia?" Tanya Maurice.

"Tunjukkan padaku semua buahnya." Balas sang raja. Maurice langsung mengeluarkan seluruh buah-buahan persediaan mereka dan memberikannya pada Julien satu per satu untuk dipilihkan.

Anggur.

"Tidak." Seperti biasa. Jika ada buah yang tidak ia inginkan, ia langsung membuangnya kemanapun arahnya.

Pisang.

"Tidak berselera."

Apel.

"Tidak mau."

Mangga.

"Tidak juga."

.

.

.

Bermacam-macam buah telah ditawarkan oleh Maurice. Tapi sayangnya, tawarannya ditolak mentah-mentah. Seluruh buah yang ia tawarkan sekarang berserakan dimana-mana. Bahkan ada yang sampai keluar dari habitat mereka.

"Ah... aku jadi tidak berselera untuk minum _smoothie._" Tukas Julien.

"Apa? Tapi..." Maurice berusaha protes tapi perkataannya langsung dipotong Julien.

"Sekarang ambilkan buah-buahan yang berserakan itu, Maurice."

Maurice pun kesal mendengarnya. "Dasar plin-plan."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"T-tidak ada, Yang Mulia."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara imut yang khas dari seekor lemur kecil berwarna coklat yang mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Boleh aku memeluk kakimu?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Julien dengan lantang. "Maurice, bawa ia bersamamu!"

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Ayo, Mort." Maurice kemudian menggandeng Mort pergi keluar habitatnya.

.

.

"Mort, cari buah-buahan yang dilempar oleh Raja Julien tadi." Perintah Maurice.

"Baik." Mort langsung melakukan yang diperintahkan Maurice. Si kukang gemuk juga mulai melakukan pencarian.

.

Mort mencari ke sana kemari dan sudah mendapatkan beberapa buah digendongannya. Bahkan ia pun rela mencari di tong sampah. Dan ketika ia memeriksa di tong sampah lainnya, ia melihat sebuah benda yang sangat asing baginya.

"Benda apa ini?" Ia mengambilnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Benda itu adalah sebuah _radar_ yang pada layarnya terdapat sebuah gambar hati yang berdetak-detak.

"Mungkin Maurice tahu." Ia pun memutuskan untuk membawa benda tersebut dan ingin menanyakannya pada Maurice. Sebelum ia beranjak dari tempatnya, Maurice sudah menunggu dibelakangnya sambil membawa buah-buahan yang ia dapat.

"Mort, sedang apa kau disana?" Tanya Maurice.

Si lemur kecil pun terkejut. Ternyata orang yang ingin ia cari sudah berada dibelakangnya. "Oh... hai, Maurice."

Ia kemudian turun dari tong sampah tersebut.

"Apa kau tahu benda ini?" Tanya Mort sambil menunjukkan benda yang ia temukan tadi.

"Hah? Benda apa itu?" Maurice malah bertanya balik. "Aku belum pernah melihatnya."

"Aku kira kau tahu." Kata Mort.

"Sudahlah, buang saja benda itu." Ujar Maurice.

"Tapi..."

"Cepatlah, Raja Julien nanti marah." Maurice mulai berjalan kembali menuju habitatnya.

Mort masih bingung untuk membawanya atau tidak. Tapi ada seseorang yang ingin ia tanya lagi. "Mungkin Raja Julien tahu tentang benda ini."

Ia pun memutuskan untuk membawa benda itu bersamanya.

.

.

Sesampainya di habitat lemur, Julien langsung menegur, lebih tepatnya memarahi mereka. "Kenapa lama sekali? Aku kesepian! Tidak ada yang bisa aku perintah!"

Padahal baru ditinggal beberapa menit, mungkin itu seperti satu jam baginya.

"M-maaf, Yang Mulia. Buahnya banyak sekali yang..."

"Shh! Kau terlalu banyak alasan, Maurice!" Perkataan Maurice langsung dipotong oleh sang raja lemur. Tiba-tiba, kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu yang dibawa oleh pengikut kecilnya.

"Hey, Mort. Benda apa itu?"

Yang ditanya malah menggelengkan kepala.

"Biar kulihat!" Lemur jangkung itu langsung merebut benda itu. Kedua pengikutnya hanya melihatinya.

"Tunggu... sepertinya aku pernah melihat benda ini sebelumnya." Julien berusaha mengingat kembali sambil mengetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Maurice dan Mort menunggu jawaban dari raja mereka.

"Aha!" Julien baru mengingatnya. "Ini benda milik si penguin pintar itu. Gunanya untuk mencari..."

"Kekasih Marlene." Maurice langsung memotong perkataannya. Entah bagaimana ia bisa mengingat sedikit kejadian itu. Tapi tentu saja, mendengar kata 'kekasih' itu membuat Julien naik darah.

"Diam, Maurice!" Julien membentaknya. "Seharusnya aku yang menjadi kekasihnya!"

"Tapi buktinya Fred lah kekasihnya." Komentar Maurice.

"Jangan membuatku marah!"

"Maaf."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin tahu bagaimana hubungan tupai itu dengan Marlene. Kalian berdua, ayo ikut denganku." Julien memutuskan untuk melakukan pencarian terhadap Fred berdasarkan _radar_ tersebut.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>- Di danau -<em>

Julien dan kedua pengikutnya sudah hampir mendekati target mereka. Di depan mereka, ada sebuah semak-semak.

"Alat ini menunjukkan bahwa ia ada dibalik semak-semak ini." Kata Julien. Mereka kemudian menembus semak-semak tersebut.

Ternyata yang mereka temukan bukanlah Fred, melainkan seekor berang-berang jantan yang bertubuh _macho._

"Hey, kau bukan Fred." Tukas si lemur jangkung.

Si berang-berang pun terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berbicara dibelakangnya."

"Seharusnya Fred ada disini." Lanjut Julien.

Si berang-berang hanya kebingungan. "Fred? Ia ada di rumahnya."

"Tidak mungkin! Seharusnya alat ini menunjukkan dimana Fred berada."

"Apa maksudmu?" Berang-berang itu benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Benda ini rusak!" Julien memukuli alat tersebut. Tapi tak terjadi apapun.

"Yang Mulia, sudahlah. Kita minta bantuan para penguin saja untuk memperbaikinya." Maurice berusaha menenangkan rajanya.

"Kurasa kau benar." Julien dan kedua pengikutnya berjalan kembali menuju kebun binatang. Sementara itu, si berang-berang hanya kebingungan dengan keberadaan ketiga lemur tersebut.

"Sebenarnya ada perlu apa mereka mencari Fred?" Pikirnya.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>- Markas para penguin -<em>

Kowalski sedang merenungkan usaha penelitiannya yang gagal. Ia tak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Ia bahkan menyuruh timnya untuk meninggalkannya sendirian di markas.

Ia mendesah, melihati _Luv-U-Lator_ buatannya. "Bagaimana ini bisa gagal? Padahal aku seratus persen yakin akan berhasil."

Sekarang, ia membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Tapi tiba-tiba, pintu markas terbuka.

"Halo, tetanggaku." Sambut Julien yang masuk begitu saja. Kemudian diikuti oleh Maurice dan Mort.

"Hey, penguin. Alat ini rusak, bisa kau perbaiki?" Tanya Julien sambil menunjukkan _radar_nya.

Kowalski sontak terkejut melihatnya. "Dari mana kau menemukannya?"

"Entahlah. Mort yang menemukannya."

"Mort, dimana kau temukan benda itu?" Tanya Kowalski.

"Tong sampah." Jawab lemur kecil itu.

"Jadi, bisakah kau memperbaikinya sekarang? Aku ingin tahu keberadaan Fred." Tukas Julien.

"Untuk apa diperbaiki?" Kau tinggal ikuti saja arah radar itu sampai kau menemukannya." Jelas si penguin.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, tepi benda ini malah mengarah pada seekor berang-berang jantan di danau."

Kowalski langsung memasang wajah serius. "Apa? Berang-berang?"

"Ya, pria ini memiliki tubuh yang berotot." Komentar Julien.

"Itu berarti... Alatku tidak rusak!" Senyum lebar terurai di paruh penguin tersebut. Wajahnya kembali berseri. Semangatnya kembali bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Kini, ia ingin cepat-cepat memberitahukan Marlene tentang berita menggembirakan ini.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>- Habitat Marlene -<em>

Marlene sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil menatapi langit-langit rumahnya. Memikirkan kekasih idamannya yang sangat dinanti-nantinya. Entah kapan datangnya. Hal itu membuatnya tidak sabar. Ya, beberapa hari lalu, Kowalski telah mengetes Marlene menggunakan _Luv-U-Lator_. Setelah itu, ia mendapatkan seorang kekasih.

Pada awalnya, ia merasa sangat senang dengannya. Sampai-sampai, ia membuatkan nama panggilan untuknya. Tapi, setelah ia mengetahui semua hal tentang kekasihnya, yang sayangnya sangat tidak cocok untuk Marlene, ia memutuskan untuk putus dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

Sebuah desahan keluar dari mulutnya, "Kapan aku akan mendapatkan pria idamanku?"

Karena memikirkan hal itu, ia jadi melamun.

Tak lama kemudian, Kowalski datang dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa _radar_nya. "Marlene, kau takkan percaya ini!"

"Ada apa, Kowalski? Kau terlihat sangat senang." Marlene bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Alat ini bukan menunjukkan dimana Fred berada lagi, melainkan seekor berang-berang jantan!" Jelas Kowalski.

Marlene pun terkejut mendengarnya. "Berang-berang jantan? Kau serius?"

Kowalski hanya mengangguk dengan semangat. Marlene merasa sangat senang. Akhirnya, ada seekor berang-berang jantan yang akan menjadi pacarnya. Dan yang ada di benaknya saat ini adalah berharap berang-berang jantan tersebut adalah pria idamannya.

* * *

><p>AN: uwah... akhirnya dapat menyelesaikan fic ini walau waktunya mepet banget. x_x

Okay, ini fic romens pertama saya, walaupun belum nonjol banget di chap ini. Yang satu ini, saya ngambil dari "Otter Things Have Happened" :)

Seperti biasa, mohon dimaafkan dan dimaklumi bila ada kesalahan seperti typo, dan sebagainya. So... Review?


End file.
